1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for generating electricity and, more particularly, to a turbine or water wheel driven system for generating electricity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cost of power has continued to increase dramatically in the past few years. Accordingly, people reduce or eliminate the amount of power received from public utilities and thereby reduce costs. Some such alternative forms of power include hydroelectric power and water power. However, both hydroelectric and water power have, heretofore, required that the facility to receive such power be located in relatively close proximity to a stream or waterfall.